worldofwarcraftfandomcom_et-20200215-history
List of loot cards
Loot cards are shared between the Trading Card Game and the Miniature Game. These loot cards can be redeemed in game by following the instructions here. These loot cards are one use only, so you will only get them on a single character. Loot Cards TCG Heroes of Azeroth * A . * A , an in-game companion. * A , with normal run speed. Through the Dark Portal * A , a usable item that sets up an umbrella and grill. * A gorilla, , an in-game companion. * A fortune Telling . Fires of Outland * A . * A . * A mount (also available as an epic mount) March of the Legion *A , an in-game companion. *A , a usable item similar to the *A (Acts as a non-combat pet). Servants of the Betrayer * , a consumable that increases the size of small pets. *A , a usable item that creates weather effects over the player. *The , a flying mount (upgradable to the when Riding skill reaches 300). Hunt for Illidan *The , a consumable that provides a flame effect at a players feet. *A , A disco ball that makes players near it dance and plays music. *A , a companion and seller. Drums of War *The , an item that causes those in range to dance with streamers and confetti for one minute. *A , a flag which impales downed enemy players or creatures. Also emotes "X has placed the flag of ownership in Y’s corpse.” *A , a black bear mount similar to the Amani War Bear, without the troll-ish decorations and without bear goggles. Blood of Gladiators * The , an item that places a rideable spectral tiger on a spring that can be ridden by any player * The , this item is a purple shirt that will surely make you the Center of Attention (being the name of the card, Note: item name may be incorrect) * The , allows the player to place a foam sword rack on the ground, from which players can draw foam swords and battle each other Fields of Honor * The , a consumable that provides a flower effect at a players effect. * An , A breakable Ogre head-shaped pinata that when killed, drops bubble gum. * The , A giant rooster mount. Wrathgate * The , A Blazing Hippogryph mount (Speed varies depending on riding skill). * The , A gift from Landro Longshot that can contain one of many select TCG loot items, most of the time they are common items but on occasion can include a mount. * The , A fun little object that turns you into a statue to show off you in all your glory. Icecrown * The , Summons and dismisses a rideable Wooly White Rhino. This is a very fast mount. * , Speak to an Innkeeper in a different place to change your home location. * , Covers an enemy player in paint. Worldbreaker * The , in-game companion. * A , usable item creates a Basic Campfire, only it doesn't increase spirit. * The , a level 60 flying mount. (Speed depends on riding skill). War of the Elements * , in-game companion. Based on Lil' Phylactery. * , usable item summons post where party/raid can summon Horse mounts. Speed depends on each character riding skill. * , level 20 epic raptor Mount. Speed based on riding skill. Twilight of the Dragons * , in-game companion. * , usable item summons a mining node that anyone can mine to get a Kobold companion. * , level 60 epic flying Mount. Speed based on riding skill. Throne of the Tides * , in-game companion. * , usable item that generates permanent throwing starfish. Non-combat. * , level 20 tallstrider Mount. Speed based on riding skill. Crown of the Heavens * , in-game companion. * , usable item that transforms character into ogre for 5 minutes. * , level 20 flying mount. Speed based on riding skill. Tome of the Forgotten * , in-game companion. * , creates a sarcophagus that incapacitates character for five minutes. * , level 20 riding mount. Speed based on riding skill. War of the Ancients * , in-game companion. * . transforms character to look like a demon hunter for 5 minutes. * , level 20 flying mount. Loot Cards on the PTR * Typically when there is a new PTR with unreleased loot cards, you can test them out for free. External links ;Guides ;Other